It's Not Just Eargasms Dr Dre Gives
by x-backtoblack-x
Summary: Apparently No Diggity is another of Chloe's Lady Jams.


Bechloe prompt: Chloe sneaking in while Beca's taking a shower and they showered together

Beca was careful what she sung now while she showered. Nothing fast, nothing upbeat, nothing with an awesome bass drop, and nothing that "really builds". It wasn't for the reasons you might think though. You see Beca wasn't afraid of seeing Chloe naked again, she was afraid of what she'd do if she saw Chloe naked again.

That's why now it was all soft Adele melodies and Katy Perry tracks - because really no one would even joke about Beca listening to that kind of stuff. Even the best plan for deceit can be foiled though, and that of course came in the form of No Diggity, a few nights after the Riff Off - though seriously, Beca was sure she was alone this time.

The rap was coming to a close and Beca was just about to break into the actual verse of the song when someone else done it for her.

"Shorty get down, good lord." The slick, smooth, and acoustically perfect - thanks to the steam of the showers - voice crooned behind her, causing Beca to do an all too familiar jump and turn.

"Seriously Chloe? Seriously?!" Beca snapped, this time not bothering to reach for the shower curtain - it's not like the other woman hadn't seen it before. "Have you not heard of the concept of showering alone."

"But Beca, that song's my…" Chloe started, pouting slightly that the shorter woman had stopped her from singing.

"Lady Jam, yea I guessed." Beca cut her off, huffing as she fought to look anywhere but at the very naked woman in front of her.

"It's not just eargasms Dr Dre gives…" Chloe hinted; winking theatrically as Beca's eyes bulged at her statement.

"I so did not need to know that." Beca sighed, right now willing herself to do anything but associate Chloe with the word eargasm, or orgasm for that matter.

Rather than reply to her, Chloe instead opted to rap the lyrics in question, her eyes staying trained firmly on Beca as she did so.

"Who can stop Dr Dre from attracting honeys like a magnet, giving them eargasms with my mellow accent." She teased, stepping a fraction of an inch closer to Beca as she rapped the lyrics – though in such a small shower that inch may as well have been a huge leap.

"Chloe… what are you…" Beca started, feeling herself begin to get flustered as the drops of water trickling down the red heads collarbone came into her peripheral vision.

"Still moving the flavour, with the hommies Blackstreet and Teddy, the original rump shakers." She finished, giving her own ass a slight wriggle as she said the last words.

Unfortunately for Beca, Chloe's ass wasn't the only thing that shook when she moved, and she couldn't help but let her eyes wander down to where the water ran between the valley of Chloe's breasts, and on further down her abdomen.

"Hey Beca…" Chloe whispered, not having missed the younger woman's wandering eyes, the huskiness in her voice only being amplified by the humidity in the room. "Is my mellow accent giving you an eargasm?" She teased softly, taking one final step forward, now almost on top of the brunettes feet.

"I wish it was another kind of -gasm I was getting." Beca replied without missing a beat, her awkwardness being gone and replaced with a fire right down at her core that demanded to be felt… and dealt with.

It took no more prompting – Chloe had actually hoped her second surprise shower visit would result in something like this, because I mean come on, who didn't dig an alt girl with boobs like Beca's – and Beca felt herself instantly pushed back against the cold wet tiles with Chloe's hot slippery body pressed against her own.

Their lips found one another quickly, as did their hands, the desperate longing kisses being matched in ferocity as their hands blazed a quick trail over one another's bodies, Beca's cupping Chloe's ass and squeezing it, eliciting a moan from the other woman, Chloe's own hands reaching for Beca's breasts as she began to knead them and tweak at her nipples, waiting until they were erect before swooping down and capturing them between her lips, swirling her tongue around them and biting softly on one, causing Beca to scream.

"Shhh." Chloe whispered into Beca's ear once she came back up form the younger girls chest, the sound swirling around in Beca's eardrum. "You need to be quiet, we're in public." She rasped; her hand all the while sliding across Beca's toned stomach towards her clit, hovering just over the bundle of nerves, causing Beca to whimper softly. "Can you promise that?"

"Y- Yes…" Beca stammered, nodding vigorously to maintain her point, desperate to feel the contact she desired.

Chloe knew the younger woman wouldn't last much longer as she felt Beca's hips try and move towards her hand and she decided not to make her wait, pushing her palm into Beca's clit and dipping a finger just inside her wet folds.

As Chloe continued her teasing Beca's face surged forward, capturing Chloe's lips in a kiss and emitting out a long moan into the older woman's mouth, letting her head fall onto the red heads shoulder then as Chloe continued to rub in slow rapid circles.

Chloe could feel her own longing build between her legs as she finally slid two fingers into Beca, working them in and out of the younger woman as hard as she could, feeling Beca bite down on her shoulder to muffle another cry. She began to let her crotch rub against Beca's outer thigh, the DJ quickly understanding what the issue was as she quickly raised her thigh into Chloe's cunt to allow for more friction, quickly following it with her hand which she slid effortlessly into the older woman, the two easily falling into the one rapid rhythm, both panting out against one another and marking one another as they tried to repress their desire.

It didn't take long. Beca fell off the cliff first, her orgasm coming out in ragged breaths and throaty screams she tried to muffle in Chloes shoulder, the pain of the biting coupled with the one final thrust Beca offered her causing Chloe to follow her almost immediately.

When they finally came back to earth they found themselves lying on the shower floor, water still falling on them from above, Chloe half sitting on Beca with one leg thrown across her lap and her arms wrapped around the younger woman's waist as the brunette let her own arms fall loosely around Chloe's waist.

"You okay?" Chloe whispered, choosing not to move from the awkward yet oddly comfortable position they were in, instead wrapping her arms further around Beca.

"You bite with excessive force, but I'm sure I'll live." Beca mumbled with a smirk.

"I meant overall, but you're one to talk on the whole biting thing." Chloe laughed, leaning down regardless and kissing the bright red marks appearing across Beca's right shoulder blade.

"Overall… Overall I think I don't mind us showering together anymore." Beca replied, her smirk transforming into a full grin, turning her head slightly to capture the red heads lips once more.


End file.
